


Undercover Blues

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: The Lemonade Stand [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye's undercover, Ward is not happy about it! AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Blues

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'll be honest with you, this was written in under two hours because Skye simply wouldn't shut up! It's either an AU or a post series story so whatever floats your boat. Also it's kind of a lemon but not exactly a lemon? At this point I have no idea! It's 4 am here and I just want to go to sleep! I own nothing but the plot!

">

_**~Undercover Blues~** _

 

Honestly no one is happy about this but Natasha is out of town on another mission and SHIELD has no agents left as well trained as she is. So Skye needs to go undercover no matter how much Ward hates it. Eventually he agrees with the only condition that she'll wear an earpiece and a camera so he can watch her every move. She just teases him that he wants to be a peeping Tom but his glare quickly shuts her up.

 

_This is no time for jokes, Skye!_

Alright the circumstances aren't ideal but she knows she can pull it off. You go in, you give a lap dance to the creep we are hunting down, you knock him out, the team comes and picks him up.

 

_See? Easy!_

Well it would be if she didn't have Agent Ward sticking his nose in her business. She loves the man, she really does, they've been together for over two years but sometimes she just can't handle him. Skye reminds herself that Grant reacts like that not because he doesn't trust her but because he is jealous. After all he made very clear to her that he was the only one allowed to get lap dances from her.

 

**_~oOo~_ **

 

Her corset is too tight and she feels like her boobs are about to spill out of it. Her panties are almost non existent, her make up is dark and her lips paint a blood red. All in all she looks nothing like herself! Grant has been whining about the whole do up the whole time but Natasha's orders were strict in every single lesson they had. _You dress the part for the job so don't listen to your SO._

 

She goes through the protocol as she walks towards her target. Thank God he is somewhat younger this time and not some sleazy old man! How the hell does Natasha this job all these years is beyond her. She checks the mental list she has with things Agent Romanoff taught her, takes a deep breath and knocks.

 

 

"Come in." The male voice holds a bored tone, that'll make it easier for her.

 

 

"Good evening!" She smiles seductively or at least she hopes so! The man eyes her carefully and she has to admit that he is easy on the eye after all. Of course he can't hold a candle in front of Grant but than again no man can compare to her SO. "Shall we start? I charge by the hour and the clock is ticking." Her comment earns her a laugh and she smiles wider. _Step number one, make them trust you._

 

"I have enough money to keep you here for years, baby." He chuckles deeply making his way to her. Let's hope it won't take that long, she thinks to herself, cause she really needs to get back fast to redeem herself to Grant.

 

"Sounds like a plan." She murmurs dropping her coat to the floor to reveal her barely clothed body. The man gives an appreciating whistle and she is kind of proud. She works really hard to maintain her figure! A hard slap on her behind bring her out of her thoughts and Skye makes her way to the dancing pole in the middle of the room as he takes a seat on the armchair right in front of it.

 

The music starts and before long she is swirling her body around, crawling her way to him, grinding hotly against his body. Eyes closed tight, laboured breaths and all she can think about is Grant. Damn it, Skye, get this done already, the man in question growls through the earpiece and she tries not to laugh because really she doesn't want to blow her cover.

 

The man beneath her has gotten all hot and bothered and overly touchy for her taste so she straddles his lap running her hands up his chest. The move is so fast he can barely see it as her hand comes down swiftly and the small needle on her ring pierces through his flesh. He's out cold within seconds and... _Score!_

 

_Skye 1 - Creepy Guy 0_

"Done!" She chirps into her communicator.

 

**_~oOo~_ **

They ride alone in Lola. Coulson trusts them enough to take his precious baby out on a spin so it became kind of a thing every time she was on mission. Phil would alway give the car to Grant so the two of them could have some alone time before they were needed back at the Bus.

 

He takes a turn to the left and suddenly they are no longer on the road back to the base. A smile crawls its way up her lips because she knows what's coming and she absolutely loves it. Skye is having so much fun with Grant's jealous side plus it always leads to some great sex! The car comes into an abrupt stop and she can barely hold her excitement at bay. "Out!" He hisses and she just looks at him smiling. "Now Rookie!" Well she's not exactly a Rookie anymore but she doesn't think this is the perfect time to discuss this.

 

It's a familiar pattern the whole thing. Grant is a very possessive man and while he understands the way this works and suppresses his feelings the moment they are alone they all come back full force. Then everything comes pouring out the only way Grant knows how, through mind blowing sex. So she climbs out of the car, hips swaying back and forth and places herself on top of Lola's hood.

 

 _Oh if Coulson knew what they did on his car!_ Which she's pretty sure he does but that's besides the point right now.

 

Grant's lips are on hers moments later and she can only moan as his hands find their way around her body. Her arms wrap around his neck and she pulls him between her legs. Everything is touches and brushes and wild need and she couldn't care less that he tore up her panties because he's inside her and she can't think straight.

 

Her moans turn into screams and the more she screams the more he pushes her higher. Fire is running within her veins and Skye's legs wrap around his waist and she's pulling him as close as humanly possible. Her nails digging into his clothed shoulders as ecstasy washes over her, sweet, sweet pleasure filling her from head to toe.

 

"Mine!" He growls, his hips pushing violently against hers. "All mine!" Finally he joins her into oblivion and they stay like that for a few seconds. Breathing heavily, trying to regain their sanity again.

 

"Of course it's all yours." She breathes brushing her fingers through his hair. "Always was and always will be." He nods kissing her neck making her whimper. _He knows very well what that does to her!_

 

"It better stays that way, Rookie!" She laughs softly at the possessive tone in his voice. It couldn't be any other way anyway! "Come on, Baby. Time to go home." He murmurs pulling her up. They dress in silence and climb back in the car. Skye laces her fingers with his as they drive back to the Bus.

 

_Yeah she lives for moments like this!_

_**~The End~** _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay it can't be that bad! Can it?


End file.
